Maketh Tua
Maketh Tua is a recurring anti-villainess from Star Wars Rebels. She is a major antagonist in Season One and a minor anti-villainess in Season Two. She is a government official of the planet of Lothal and acts as the interim governor and leader of the planet and tries to maintain the Imperial military occupation of the planet and make it as painless as possible. She was voiced by Kath Soucie. Biography Tua was born on Lothal, a planet that was settled in the final decades of the Galactic Republic. Little is known of her early life, but by the time the Clone Wars ended and the Galactic Republic became the Galactic Empire, Lothal was suffering from severe poverty and willfully submitted to Emperor Palpatine in the hopes of improving their economy. Tua attended the Imperial Academy on Lothal and was a top graduate. As a reward for her service, Palpatine appointed Tua as Lothallian Prime Minister/Imperial Governess who would have direct authority over the planet. As Palpatine's Lothallian inside woman, Tua oversees the entire Imperial occupation of Lothal and has complete authority over the Lothalls Imperial military presence, blockade and stormtrooper garrison. Despite being a loyal servant of the Empire, Tua is not truly evil as she believes the Imperial occupation will allow Lothal to become a wealthy and powerful planet and tries as hard as she can to make the occupation as painless as possible. Her rule provides good and affordable homes for Lothallians and she never uses power for sadistic or greedy reasons like other Imperials. Despite her attempts to be generous, as an Imperial Governess she has no choice but to enforce Imperial law such as silencing dissenter Dealing with the Rebels Eventually, a small six man rebellion came to Lothal and began executing hit ans run style attacks including raiding convoys, destroying TIE Fighter hangers and ambushing stormtrooper patrols. After an incident where Tua was tricked by the rebels and unwittingly allowed them to steal illegal weaponry, Tua summoned Agent Kallus to Lothal to put down the rebels. Later, Tua hosted Lothal's annual Empire Day celebration. However, it was interrupted by a rebel attack. She ordered Kallus to Arrest the rebels, but despite aid from The Inquisitor, whom Darth Vader sent to Lothal to kill a Jedi that was one of the rebels, the rebels escaped along with a Rodian fugitive named Tseebo, whom both the Empire and Rebels were after as he had stolen Imperial data. Later, Tua broadcast a speech to all of Lothal where she labeled the rebels as terrorists. However her transmission was interrupted by a senator in exile named Gall Travis who requested the rebels meet him in the old senate building. Unbeknownst to the rebels, Travis was actually an Imperial Agent who was working with Tua in a trap to arrest the rebels. Tua and Travis were waiting for the rebels when the arrived and ambushed four of them them, but were ambushed themselves when the other two arrived. After a hefty chase, the rebels once again escaped. Tarkin After numerous failures to capture the rebels, higher ranking Imperial figures began to doubt Tua's ability to keep Lothal in line. Grand Moff Tarkin arrived to take matters into his hand and personally side-lined Tua and began tightening the occupation of Lothal and even had a coulple of Tua's favorite henchmen executed for incompetence. Tarkin, Tua, Kallus and The Inquisitor devised a plan to capture the rebels by lurng them to a transmission tower where they believed the rebels would broadcast a message across Lothal to resist the Empire. Though the Imperials failed in stopping the rebel broadcast, they did successfully capture one of the Jedi in the rebellion, Kanan Jallus. Death Kanan eventually escaped with help from the other Rebels. In the battle, The Inquisitor was killed(Though he actually committed suicide). This made Tua even more unpopular with the Empire. To make matters worse, Darth Vader arrived to assume the Inquisitor's vacant position. Tua was forced to tighten the Imperial occupation by doubling stormtrooper patrol hours, setting up checkpoints and even establishing curfew's. Vader however had lost faith in the Prime Minister and told her that more brutal tactics would be introduced to Lothal such as home raids and civilian tortures and executions, something that horrified Tua greatly. In addition, Vader informed Tua that she would be "escorted" off world by Kallus to "Discuss" her failures to Tarkin. It was then Tua learned of the Empire's true nature, a brutal and tyrannical fascist regime with no care for its people. In addition, Tua learned that the Empire planned to have her executed. Fearing for her life and fearing for Lothal, Tua contacted the Rebels and implored them to help smuggle her off Lothal. After some initial hesitation they agreed. However, unbeknowist to either, Vader had anticipated this and arranged to have a bomb placed about the escape ship. The Rebels helped Tua escape, but as she ran about the escape ship, the bomb detonated killing her. Vader broadcasted Tua's death as being murdered by the Rebels. The people of Lothal loved Tua greatly and were easily swayed by Vader's lies and almost overnight turned on the rebels, forcing them to leave Lothal. Trivia *She is considered by many fans to be extremely attractive. Navigation Category:Female Category:Pawns Category:Honorable Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Disciplinarians Category:Propagandists Category:Sophisticated Category:Delusional Category:Control Freaks Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cowards Category:Non-Action Category:Guardians Category:Scapegoat Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Posthumous Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Lawful Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Weaklings